Life in Highschool
by definition.of.pain
Summary: East Academy, home of the most wild and unstoppable boys in the whole entire world, and there’s another batch to come, meet Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Joe Gutierrez the school’s hotshots, in a school that has no rules these boys discovered one.
1. What's There to Hurt?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

Summary: East Academy, home of the most wild and unstoppable boys in the whole entire world, and there's another batch to come, meet Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Joe Jonas the school's hotshots, in a school that has no rules these boys discovered one.

* * *

Chapter 1: What's there to Hurt?

The famous Troy Bolton entered the halls of East Academy, everyone cheered because the 'Golden Boy' was back! He was forced to move to New York, but after a week there he was getting sick, he was failing school and doing every possible thing to make his parents annoyed, obviously, it worked.

He smiled, winked on some hot girls, and high-fived some guys. Then he walked away to his locker.

Troy opened his locker and got the books he needed for the day.

"Hey dude what's up?" Chad Danforth asked as he opened his locker, he realized it was Troy and his mouth formed an O shape "long time no see!! What are you doing here man??"

"I got someone pregnant!" Troy joked with a matching believable face.

"WHAT?!?!" everyone stared at Chad, he glared at them, then everybody went back to what their doing.

"I'm joking man!!" Troy said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh...right", Chad said, "I knew that!"

Troy couldn't take it anymore; he placed his head on the his locker and started laughing.

Chad..well, ignored him."So who's your homeroom?"

"Umm…" Troy said as he scanned his schedule "Darbus… again…" he passed his schedule to Chad.

Chad looked at it and said "You have all the same classes as my sister…" then passed it to Troy again.

"Good!" Troy said, smirking.

Chad's sister is Gabriella Montez; I'll explain the surnames later. Gabriella is a smart brunette, Troy claims she's his.

Why?

First, she's hot.

Second, she's smart.

Third, she's a brunette.

Fourth, she looks at Troy like she's going to eat him.

Fifth, she has a rockin' body.

And last but not the least, she's NOT a virgin.

Exactly Troy's type.

Now about the surnames, Chad and Gabriella's father, Joseph Danforth passed away; Chad decided to keep his surname while Gabriella chose to go with Montez which is their mother's name who is now living in New York. Chad and Gabriella live in a HUGE house **alone**. Cool right??

"**DO NOT** touch her man!!" Chad said in a serious tone "if you do I'll kick your ass!"

"Why??"

"Because she's my sister and I don't want her to get hurt!!" Chad explained.

"Is she a virgin?" Troy asked, smiling.

"No!" Chad said while putting books in his backpack.

"Then what's there to hurt?" Troy asked, smirking.

Chad laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Is my sister that hot?" Chad asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed every boy that she passes looks at her ass?" Troy said, chuckling. "Including me…" he mumbled

"I'll think about 'it', but for the meantime… a little petting would do…right Troy?"

They're not even dating yet and they are thinking about how physical can the two get...

"Ok…Fine!" Troy said, and then asked "heavy or light?"

"Light."

"Heavy!"

"Light!"

"Heavy!"

Chad sighed in defeat "Fine…heavy it is…" he patted Troy's back and walked away.

Troy smiled at his beautiful self then walked away to homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay are sitting at homeroom, waiting for Ms. Darbus when Troy walked in, he looked hot on his uniform.

Gabriella thought he was handsome with a hot body that can make any girl drool, even her, 'Oh eM Gee! He had a haircut!' she thought.

He smiled at her, but she just raised her eyebrows and looked away.

He walked over to her, he made Sharpay move three seats away, at first she argued, but gave in, hey, he's the toughest boy a the entire school!

"Playing hard to get, huh Montez" Troy said, smirking.

"Shut up Bolton!!" she hissed, pretending to be annoyed.

"You look hot today!" Troy said, still smirking.

She was still pretending to be annoyed "Okay that's it…" she said, and faced him "what do you want??"

"You." Troy said, looking directly at her eyes..

She pretended to think "Umm…" she said "NO!!" Gabriella smirked and looked away.

"C'mon!! One night would do!!" he said in a pleading tone.

Gabriella turned to him again and said "Sorry, but I'm not one of your fugly sluts Troy, but if you want one there's always Amanda, she doesn't say 'no', if your dick is involved!" She's good at acting; maybe Ms. Darbus can have her as an actress of something. Troy just smiled at her.

'You look hot when you smile Troy Bolton!' she smiled at her own thoughts.

"Your thinking about me aren't you?" Troy said with the famous cocky grin plastered on his handsome face.

Before Gabriella could reply, Ms. Darbus walked in. "Good morning class!!"

"Good morning Ms. Darbus!" The class greeted, in a bored tone.

While Ms. Darbus was discussing the 'importance' of Shakespeare, for the fourth time this week, Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella, she wore her uniform in a simple way, her long sleeve blouse was rolled up to her elbows, some of the girls fold their skirts so that it can be shorter, but Gabriella don't she just wore it in it's original length exactly 2 inches above the knee, unlike her best friend Sharpay, who uses her skirt just to cover her ass.

Gabriella caught Troy's eye and smiled. They didn't notice that Ms. Darbus, who has been standing there all along.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ!" Ms. Darbus shouted "detention both of you…NOW!!"

* * *

Like it??

hope you did..

xo,

Dral


	2. Innocence Gone!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

Summary: East Academy, home of the most wild and unstoppable boys in the whole entire world, and there's another batch to come, meet Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Joe Jonas the school's hotshots, in a school that has no rules these boys discovered one.

* * *

The next day was a blur for Gabriella, a stressful, surreal blur. Taylor was acting weird, and so is Chad, Sharpay was freaking the heck out of her and last but not the least she found out Kelsi is pregnant. I know right, how can a very innocent songwriter could suddenly go wild and get pregnant. She was going to have a nervous breakdown!!

"Gabriella, stop it!!" Taylor exclaimed at Gabriella who is currently frowning like it's the worst day of her life…wait, maybe it is…

"Stop what?"

"Your acting weird...very un-Gabriella..." she said.

"Oh! Look who's talking!" is she being sarcastic?

"What are you talking about?"Cut the shit Taylor...

"Your hiding something I know it..." yeah she's kinda dating your brother..

"Okay fine, I'll tell you..."

Gabriella suddenly had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I'm kinda dating Chad..." she confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? You fell for my stupid brother?" Gabriella had to laugh.

Yeah Tay, she's not mad, you can sigh in relief now.

Taylor sighed in relief.(He he)

"So your not mad?" Duh?

"No...just surprised..."

"You are?"

"No, not really..."

Taylor giggled.

"So whats up with you and Troy?"

"Were not dating!" Too defensive.

"I didn't say you were!" she exclaimed, smirking.

"Oh...sorry..."

"You like him?" Isn't that a little obvious.

"I do?"

"Yeah..." she said, nodding furiously

"Good thing you knew and informed me..." Gabriella said.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:  
Troy's locker:**

"Hey dude..can you take gabster home??"

"Why?"

He's gonna do the deed with Taylor, moron "I have...plans..."

Troy smirked."Oh..with who?"

"Someone..."

"Someone called Taylor??"

"Something like that..." Chad confessed, Troy's too smart for his own good.

"Don't get her pregnant..." Troy warned.

"Shut up!" he said hitting him on the arm.

"Speaking of pregnant girls...innocent composer/play maker is knocked up!" He means Kelsi, he's just speaking with a Troylandia language.

"Really? Never thought she had it in her..." me too..

Troy laughed. "But she's hot though..."

"I know!"

They were silent for a moment.

"Can a pregnant woman have sex?" Eww..

Troy had to laugh on that one...

"Yeah.."

"Really, how long?"

"I don't really know...I haven't tried it yet..."

"Chad smirked.

"What?"

"Wanna experiment?"

Troy smirked."Sure! Just not on Kelsi...she's kinda like my little sister..."

"So? Gabriella is my real little sister!"

"You want Gabriella?" That is so disgusting Chad!

"No..not really, I just think she's really hot!" Still disgusting.

"That's kinda gross...but...I agree...she is...smoking..."Troy said.

"Dude, stop!" Chad said.

"I'm just saying...you know its true..." he pointed out.

"Okay..girls alert! Change subject!" Chad said, as Taylor and Gabriella came within eye shot.

"Don't you just love apples??" Chad sucks.

Troy was now in the middle of a belly buster.

Chad just shot him a your-fucking-everything-up look.

"Whats wrong with Troy?" That is Gabriella, my friends.

Troy's laughter died down.

"He's taking you home.." Chad informed her.

"What??"

She doesn't like the idea Chad.

"I can't ride in his Ducati! I'm too young to die..." she exclaimed.

"I'm driving a Porsche today..." Troy said, smiling like a 4-year-old who just got ice cream.

"Oh..."

"You have a Porsche?" Taylor's being...Taylor.

"Yeah...and a Audi, and a Lamborghini, and a...."

"Okay, we get it you have a lot of useless cars!" Taylor interrupted her.

"Cars are not useless!" the two boys shouted in unison

"Yeah keep telling yourself that!"

And that was the start of a completely ridiculous fight about how useless and how useful cars are.

Some people have nothing better to do.

* * *

Sorry, I know its short...but my time in my laptop is kinda limited...

I know my mom sucks...

xoxo,

Dral


	3. Joe No Help Gutierrez

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HSM!**

**Summary:** East Academy, home of the most wild and unstoppable boys in the whole entire world, and there's another batch to come, meet Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Joe Gutierrez the school's hotshots, in a school that has no rules these boys discovered one.

**

* * *

Stuff about the story:**

**: East High School has NO rules, you can eat at class, you can make out publicly, and you can screw up, it won't go into your permanent school records, because everyone that graduated in EHS has a perfect record, but…they have to wear uniforms, which kinda sucks.**

**: Troy and Gabriella have known each other for 15 years, but no one really admits their feelings for each other, mostly because Troy became a total jackass and Gabriella became a stubborn bitch.**

**: Taylor and Chad have been dating for… 6 months; they're good in keeping secrets.**

**: Joe Gutierrez is Joe Jonas; he is Gabriella's best guy friend, and Chad and Troy's best friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Joe "No Help" Gutierrez**

"I can't believe we spent thirty minutes fighting about cars…" Gabriella said, sliding inside Troy's black Porsche.

"Well, now you know that it is indeed useful…" he said, then followed her actions.

"Hmm…I'm not yet really that sure yet…" she joked.

How can two people who hated each other three minutes ago, act like their best friends forever!?!?

"Without cars, girls can't go to malls…"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "We can walk…"

"Without cars, life would suck, admit it…" he then, started the engine

"I don't have a car, but my life doesn't suck!" sure Gabs…

Troy started to drive. "Yeah, but people surrounding you have one…"

"And?"

"And, you still have a car to drive you to the, mall…"

You know Gabs…he kinda has a point.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, I admit it, without cars, life would indeed suck..."

Guys haven't you had enough of talking about cars?!?! **C'MON!**

"Okay, enough about cars..." Thank you, Troy.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you hate me? I mean in any possible way?"

She doesn't hate you. " I don't hate you...why'd you ask?"

"Remember on my second...first day, you were really mean..." he's such an awesome liar, he was not really hurt, he just wanted some tonight.

But Gabriella is the smartest girl that walks through the walls of East High, you cant fool her. Even if you are the best liar in town.

"What do you want Troy?"

Troy sighed. "Why do you have to be so smart??"

He's irritated, and she knows it.

"What do you want Troy?" she repeated.

"You."

"Well your not gonna get it.." she snapped

No response from Troy.

"Keep your eyes on the road..." she reminded him.

"Ever?"

"What?" he's talking about the 'I want you' thing.

"I'm never gonna have you? Even if..." he trailed off.

"Even if what?"

"Even if I ask you to be my girl?"

He's serious by the way, she knew that...by the way.

"What?"

"Wanna be my girl?"

"Are you being serious?"

He's serious. "Yeah..."

'Why isn't he being nervous about this? He's a guy for crying out loud!' Gabriella thought.

"But your Troy Bolton!"

"And?"

"Your not supposed to have a girlfriend!" she shouted, yeah but he's supposed to be happy, and you will make him happy...I think.

"Why?"

"Cause your Troy Bolton!" she snapped.

Troy felt like slapping her, and then after five minutes, rejection started seeping into his veins, he frowned.

"So I guess that's a no..." Aww, he's disappointed..

"I didn't say no..." she teased.

"Hmm...."he said, his face was hard, it was....intimidating.

Okay, now Gabriella knew that it wasn't easy to shift Troy's emotions from disappointed to happy. Especially when you turned himdown and bruised his ego on the process. So she just decided to shut up.

The rest of the ride consists of silence and awkwardness. Both were happy when they reached her house.

* * *

When Gabriella reached her room, all she wanted was one thing:

Girl Talk.

Taylor wasn't available because she was with Chad and they probably wont want to be interrupted with their activities. So I decided to call Joe, though she wasn't really a girl. Joe is the best EVER! His girlfriend, Sharpay is also her friend, they're really close, but unfortunately, she moved to California about 3 months ago, before Troy left, she visits during weekends.

"Hey it is J-O-E, what can I do to help you?" Joe answered his phone, enthusiastically.

"Hey Joe..."

"Alert! There is a girl called Gabriella on the phone! And I know exactly what she wants..." he said, chuckling.

Gabriella can't help but smile. "So whats you advice about it?"

"Just talk to Troy..."

Gabriella frowned, she didn't want to hear that answer, cause she knew she couldn't do it.

"He'll understand...eventually..." he added.

"Have you _met_ Troy?" same old sarcastic Gabi.

"Yeah. And he's nicer than you think, Gabriella you two were best friends, and we both know you loved each other..."

"We don't love each other!" she interrupted

"FINE! We both know you _liked_ each other, and you still do...what happened with your relationship anyways?" he asked, he sounded like he's eating something, an apple maybe, why do boys love apples so much?

"Well, he just...changed..." she said, not really that comfortable with the conversation.

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't know...when we were in freshman year, he just...URGH!"

Joe laughed.

"Stop laughing you moron!"

* * *

The next day was Saturday.

Which means...

Troy, Joe, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jayson are all coming over to Chad and Gabriella's house, to hang out. Gabriella didn't want to get out of bed, mostly because, she kne Troy was there, and she was a too much of a coward to face him.

Which is good because Troy felt the same way.

So, every time someone walks in Gabriella's room, she closes her eyes and pretends to still be asleep.

It's almost 3:30, Gabriella's hungry and wide awake, but she wouldn't get out of bed, because she's...Gabriella.

Then she heard footsteps, so she closed her eyes shut, opened her mouth a little, and pretended to be asleep. She beeged it wasn't Sharpay.

"I know your awake."

But unfortunately,

It was.

Gabriella sighed an opened her eyes.

Then groaned,

and you can add the whole gang too..

* * *

Like it? Review!

-Dral


End file.
